


T-Shirt

by AlwaysMyChoices



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysMyChoices/pseuds/AlwaysMyChoices
Summary: On their first night in Valtoria, Liam makes a surprise visit to Collins’ room, and the Kinky King returns…
Relationships: Liam & Main Character (The Royal Romance), Liam (The Royal Romance)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	T-Shirt

Liam’s steps creaked through the silent Valtoria night, echoing down the palace hallways and threatening to reveal his covert mission. Nights without Collins were always long and lonely, but following Justin’s revelation and his escape, they were now unbearable. The thought of her alone as she drifted into vulnerable slumber made Liam’s hair stand on edge. He remembered the sleepy smile on her lips when she denied her exhaustion at breakfast that morning, but he remembered her confession even clearer. After Justin escaped into the walls, she’d faced a sleepless night in Lythikos as fear plagued her.

As he climbed the stairs to reach the master bedroom, he assured himself that his late-night visit was purely selfless and designed to comfort his traumatized fiancé, but even in the dead of night, he recognized his selfish motives. On an average night, he didn’t like being without her, but he’d come so close to losing her that he needed to hold her and prove to himself that she was safe.

At the top of the stairs, Liam let out a victorious smile as he successfully traveled through the guest chambers unbeknownst to his sleeping friends, and his stride gained confidence as he approached the double doors separating him from Collins. That was until he noticed the security guard stationed at her door, nervously glancing around the corridor as he fought the urge to return to his book.

The security guard’s eyes grew wide as he saw the king. For a moment, he worried he’d done something wrong. It was his first night on the job, and he feared he must have truly screwed up if the king himself came to reprimand him. And then he remembered the woman behind the door he guarded. His cheeks reddened as he realized why the king was visiting at such a late hour and diverted his eyes as he tried to contain his urge to snicker.

“I’m here to check in on Lady Alexander,” Liam projected his kingly persona, straightening his spine and attempting to seem as professional as possible. He faltered under embarrassment and added, “Not that your work is subpar, obviously. You’re doing an excellent job of guarding, Mr… Mr…” the color drained from Liam’s face as he realized he’d forgotten the young man’s name.

“Babić, sir.”

“Mr. Babić, of course,” Liam nodded his apology, “I’ll just…” he motioned towards the door and cringed at his own awkwardness. Liam was tempted to open the door and quickly step inside to end the uncomfortable encounter, but bound by etiquette, he knocked politely and suffered the awkward wait for a response.

“Come in…” the voice on the other side of the door was full of sleep, but Liam was hypnotized by the melodic sound. For a moment, it was enough to forget the embarrassment of being caught in his midnight rendezvous by a security guard, but it was only for a moment.

Liam closed the door behind him as he entered the lavish master bedroom, peering through the dim light to see a lump in the silky purple comforter. He smiled to himself at the familiar sight of a corgi plopped on top of the bed, protecting the mistress who lay just beyond him.

“Babić, is something wrong?” Collins asked without looking at Liam, and he watched as the lump in the bed sat up to reveal his loving fiancé. Even in her half-asleep state, his heart swelled with affection. Her dark curls tangled around her, disheveled by a sleepless night and falling out of the haphazard bun on her head. Green eyes met his in the darkness, and just like that, her world lit up.

Collins nearly jumped out of bed, “Liam?”

“Lady Alexander,” Liam jokingly bowed to the lady of the house, and she stifled her giggle.

“A King bows to a Duchess?” Collins cocked an eyebrow as he approached her bed.

“A King bows to his Queen,” Liam’s smile grew wider as his favorite title for her. She’d given so much to him, more than she even knew. There were lots of women who were willing to sacrifice for the opportunity to use his title, but Collins Alexander was the only one willing to sacrifice for him. She didn’t join the social season for the Heir to the Cordonian Monarchy. She joined it for Liam, and if he were honest with himself, he’d admit that the moment she did that was the moment he realized how much he loved her. Collins Alexander gave him love and happiness, and he’d returned the favor with scandals, attempted murder, and tireless scrutiny. He wanted to spoil her and show her a world of bliss, but he settled for making her his Queen and endeavoring to live happily ever after.

“Some King you are,” Collins smirked, sitting up further as he neared her, “Sneaking into your fiancé’s room in the middle of the night… Some people might think you’re engaging in something scandalous.” Collins’ eyes shined at her final word, a fire burning deep in her core.

“I’m merely a concerned King visiting his generous hostess,” Liam reached the edge of her plush bed, and Collins crawled towards him. Sitting on her knees, she was a few inches beneath him, but her eyes locked on his.

“How courteous of you,” a smirk spread across her soft, pink lips as she hooked her fingers on the silk tie of his robe.

“As Monarch, it is my duty to see to the happiness of all Cordonians,” Liam was so close that Collins could feel the heat radiating off of his body, and her skin flushed with the thought of all he could do with the silk tie in her hands. Deliberately, Liam brushed his lips across Collins’, and he grinned at the effect it had on her.

“How selfless,” Collins’ whisper was hot against Liam’s lips. The delicate notes of her perfume tickled his nose, intoxicating him with her close proximity. His external senses dulled as his body focused on her, savoring and eliciting everything it could from his nearness. He could never get enough of her.

Their lips crashed together like passionate waves lapping against the shore, and they selfishly enjoyed the taste of one another and allowed their touch to roam. Liam’s hands wandered down her lower back, and he used his grip as leverage to pull her closer. Collins moaned into his lips, instinctively tugging on the tie to Liam’s robe to free them from their physical boundaries.

Until a bark brought them back to reality.

Collins and Liam separated, a look of shock and confusion evident on their face as they parted and searched for the source of the noise. An adorable corgi stared back at them, his eyes locked on the two of them and growling at Liam as the moans left him concerned. Collins stifled her laughter, leaving her fiancé to soothe her pet.

“I promise, Daddy’s not hurting me, Chance,” Collins cooed, rubbing that spot behind his ears that always made him happy. Chance begrudgingly wagged his tail but kept his attention trained on Liam.

“I’ve never seen a corgi look so intimidating,” Liam admitted with an air of surprise and defeat. When she’d introduced Chance, Liam thought that the dog would be a welcome companion to keep her company while Liam endured his forced engagement with Madeleine, but he’d never expected Chance to block him out.

“He’s just a sweet little protector,” Collins kissed the dog’s forehead, scratching his chin as she insisted, “Yes, he is! Oh, yes, he is!”

“Maybe your protector could take the night off?” Liam asked, and he swore that Chance actually glared at him in return.

“Okay…” Collins smiled softly at Chance, and the puppy’s tail began to wag again, “Let’s take you to your room.”

“The dog has a room?” Liam repeated incredulously.

“It’s a big house, and the previous duchess was very eccentric,” Collins shrugged him off as she carefully picked up her dog and padded to a nearby door, “It’s a palace for our very own Puppy Prince,” Collins planted a big kiss on the side of the dog’s head before opening the door and letting him scurry to the dog sanctuary adjacent to the master bedroom, and Liam watched with a combination of awe and amusement.

“Puppy Prince?” he cocked an eyebrow.

“Chance is the future step-son of the King of Cordonia. A title is only necessary, Liam,” Collins insisted, and as he stared at his fiancé, Liam was unsure if she was kidding or very serious. Therefore, he decided not to push the issue in fear of granting their dog a duchy of his very own.

As Collins crossed the master bedroom to return to bed, Liam watched her move with bated breath. It was only then that he could make out the garment she wore. In the light, he could see the letters ‘NYU’ prominently displayed on a grey tee shirt hung loosely off her frame, and it brought a smile to his lips. His eyes shamelessly roamed the exposed skin of her long, lean legs, and knowing he was watching, she swayed her hips with every step and watched his stare follow.

“That’s a very interesting outfit, Lady Alexander…” Liam licked his lips as he appreciated the woman he loved.

“What did you expect?” Collins was close enough now that Liam could run his fingers along the curve of her waist through her tee shirt, and she swallowed her gasp.

“The future Queen of Cordonia should be dressed in lace and silk…” Liam’s lips were so close to her ear that she could practically feel his stubble scrape across her skin.

“But the Duchess of Valtoria, if she chooses, could wear absolutely nothing,” Collins murmured in return, and Liam elicited a groan as she ran a finger down the exposed line of his abdomen through the robe.

“Even if her King orders her otherwise?” Liam pressed his hips against hers, his voice a growl in her ear, and Collins nearly cried out from the heat pooling between her legs. Deep desire built inside of her as lust begged her to remove the physical barriers between the two of them.

“Especially if her King orders her otherwise,” Collins smirked as her fingertips danced along the waistband of his pajama bottoms, and she gasped as he pressed her against the cool wood of the bedpost. Liam’s hands slipped up her oversized tee-shirt as his thumbs dug into her hips. His fingertips bruised her skin as he greedily held onto her, and she pushed her hips closer to him in desperation.

“Disobeying the King is punishable, you know,” Liam held her on edge, his kiss so close but never close enough. As he pressed her hips to hers, he deprived her of the friction she craved and left her wanting even more than before.

“Then punish me.”

Liam pulled away enough to look at her, searching her eyes for honesty beneath the cloud of lust, “Are you sure?” he whispered.

“Yes,” a smirk perked at her lips, “I like my king kinky…”

A wicked glint formed in Liam’s ocean blue eyes as roughly pulled her into him. Liam’s hands went right to work under her t-shirt, claiming every inch of her concealed skin. His touch was firm and rough yet loving, and it left Collins lighthearted as she fell into his arms. Greedily, she moved into him, creating the friction she was dying for as she moved against his groin. Liam released a moan but didn’t reciprocate as she’d hoped. His actions were far too deliberate for a simple fix to a burning craving.

Liam fell to his knees, his hands settling on her thighs and appreciating the smooth skin. As he massaged her thigh, he watched the desire drip from her gasps as he grew closer and closer to the apex of her thighs. Just when she thought she might earn his touch, he shifted back to her outer thigh and nipped at the skin with his teeth. Pride swelled in his chest as he steadied her shaking thighs, and he slowly began to kiss up her leg until he reached the hemline of her oversized t-shirt. Placing one hand on either side of her hip, Liam started to push up the shirt at a painfully slow pace. He wanted to savor and celebrate every new inch of exposed skin. As he reached her lacy underwear, she watched with bated breath as she hoped he would remove it, but instead, he winked as he pressed a chaste kiss to her core and watched her melt.

“All in good time, My Queen,” Liam pushed her shirt a bit further, his lips trailing behind as he kissed up her hips to her navel and up her abdomen. He could feel the rise and fall of her breath as he knew every thought and desire was now dedicated to him. His lips dragged along her sternum, growing sloppy as he strayed from his straight line to nip at her collarbones. When prompted, Collins held up her arms and eagerly assisted the removal of the t-shirt that started it all.

Once it was off, Liam stepped back to appreciate Collins. Under anyone else’s gaze, she would have squirmed and attempted to conceal imperfections, but with Liam, it was different. She felt the love in his stare and the warmth in his heart. He loved her, body and soul, and he was more than happy to enjoy both.

“Perhaps this dress code should become mandatory,” Liam whistled appreciatively as he stepped back to her, arms looped around her lower back.

“Kings shouldn’t have to share,” Collins cocked an eyebrow and smirked back at him, and he grinned into their kiss.

His touch spanned up her spine, exploring her back and using the new leverage to hold her closer. He didn’t stop there, continuing to her neck and tangling his fingers in her hair. It only took one tug to release bun and send curls cascading around her. The familiar lavender scent of her shampoo intoxicated Liam, and he breathed in the scent now synonymous with seduction.

A wave of lust crashed over the king as lips scraped along her neck. He knew Collins’ body. He knew every sweet spot that would drive her wild. He knew every safe place to kiss without fear of visible hickeys in the morning. He knew her better than he’d ever known anyone.

Liam was selfish with her body. He nipped and sucked at her favorite spot just behind her ear, and he watched her nearly fall apart with delight. Pleasure coursed through her veins as she fought her impatience for more, and she willed herself to be a subject of his delicious desires.

Even in the heat of passion, Liam was careful with her visible skin and left no signs of their night together for the paparazzi to photograph in the morning. But when he reached the skin only exposed for him, he relished every kiss and zealously marked her torso.

Liam licked his lips as he reached her breasts, and he watched Collins’ physical response to the cool air he blew on her already hard nipples. Licking a thumb, he gently massaged the right nipple and watched the sated smile form on her lips. His other hand began to massage her other breast, extracting every contented sigh and jump of surprised pleasure he could. His tongue circled her nipple, and she shuddered at the direct touch. Once her skin warmed to his tongue, he blew cold air once more, and chill bumps erupted on her skin.

Collins’ eyes fluttered shut as she enjoyed every moment. Her fingers tangled in his curls, enjoying the crisp apple she recognized from his shampoo. She swayed her body into him, responding delightfully to the cruel circle of his hot tongue and the blast of cold air. He rewarded her by wrapping his lips around her nipple and lovingly massaging it, allowing it to rise to its peak before repeating on the other side.

The pool of heat between her thighs had exponentially grown into a full-body, lustful longing, so she murmured, “I don’t know how much more I can do of your teasing…”

“It’s only teasing if you don’t deliver,” Liam assured her, pressing a deep kiss to her lips as he pushed her back into the bedpost. Removing the silk tie from his robe, he held it in front of her in a silent question, and she nodded eagerly. Now with her approval, Liam put her hands behind the bedpost and tied them together. He helped her test the knot, ensuring that she could get out whenever she pleased.

“Safeword?” Liam delivered the question in a kiss on her cheek.

“Pineapples.”

Liam smiled and kissed her deeply on the lips, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she told him truthfully. At that moment, she was fully exposed to him. Naked and tied to her bedpost, she was vulnerable, and with anyone else, she would have fought off vulnerability and hidden in a series of bad puns. But with Liam… She felt safety in the exposure, and she felt love in the vulnerability. This man didn’t love her in spite of her flaws. He loved her, flaws included. Every tiny scar and stray freckle was a puzzle piece that made up Collins Alexander, and he wouldn’t have her any other way.

With a loving smile, Liam’s kiss roamed her body until he reached her hips. He pressed a kiss to each one, dragging his teeth along the delicate skin and not fearing the marks he’d find tomorrow. His lips lazily kissed across from one hip, the lace of her underwear tickling his skin. Liam’s stubble dragged along her torso until he stopped at her navel, tracing his kiss back down to the black piece of lace that had separated them all night.

Liam’s thumbs hooked onto either side of her panties before tearing them down, and he looked at her like she was a present he’d been dying to open on Christmas Day. Liam pushed Collins’ legs apart to gain more access to his true goal, and he slowly edged the lacy panties off and threw them across the room. Collins shivered at the newfound cold and the unreleased orgasm building in her limbs. She ached for release and waited with baited breath through Liam’s “punishment.”

With a flattened tongue, Liam delivered a long, wet lick that made Collins moan with surprise. He grinned at her familiar taste, and he probed her lips as she ached for him to touch her there. And when he finally reached the clit, he grinned at the moan it earns from Collins. She wanted to dig her hands in his hair and hold him right there, but the restraints limited her movement and force her to channel the pleasure into pants of yearning. Her muscles ached with the self-control it took to remain still, and her cheeks flushed as she watched him through hooded eyes.

“You taste so good…” Liam purred as he circled her clit, gently wrapping his lips around it and sucking the sensitive nub. Collins responded immediately, her legs growing weak, and Liam instinctively held onto her thighs to maintain her balance.

“Fuck, Liam,” she groaned.

Liam swatted at her ass, leaving a red mark on her soft skin, and he gripped onto her ass, “Fuck, My King.”

A wicked smile spread across Collins’ lips as she pushed her ass deeper into his hands, “Yes, My King.”

Liam was happy to reward her obedience. Collins quivered as the heat of his breath met the sensitive skin of her vulva, and she urged him on by moving her hips towards him. Liam smiled at her enthusiasm and drove his tongue deeper into her slick entrance. Collins could feel her heart hammer in her chest as he relentlessly pleased her, and she couldn’t resist the urge to grind against his face as his lips wrapped around her clit.

“My-My King…” Collins lost her words, her body reacting wildly as she longed for release. Liam watched her squirm and recognized the clenching of her muscles as she reached her climax. The pleasure and heat rose in her body until she was drowning in delicious bliss. She fell apart right in front of him, Liam holding on to her legs to keep her standing. Collins shuddered as another wave settled over her body, and she twitched as Liam gave her one final, long lick to soak up her juices.

Liam wiped his mouth as he stood, his hands greedily running over her body as he reached for the silk tie binding her hands. With one tug, she was released, and Liam surveyed the red marks on her wrist left by the tie. He gently kissed her wrists in silent apology. Collins watched him through her fluttering lashes as his lips trailed up her arm to her shoulder and eventually her neck. His kisses were sloppy yet deliberate enough to prevent any marks.

“I love you, Collins,” his whisper is determined and raw, and she tousled his hair as she pulled him closer to her. His lips met hers fervent and frantically as if trying to prove something, and Collins melted under his overwhelming touch.

“I love you, too, Liam,” she whispered against his kiss, her teeth sinking into his lower lip just the way that drove him crazy.

A groan from deep in Liam’s throat escaped, and he pushed her back onto the bed. Giggling as she landed, Collins reached for his waistband and began to pull it down when Liam stopped her by guiding her hands up his chest instead.

“Liam, I was trying to-“ Collins pouted as she motioned towards the tent in his pajama pants, desperate to have him in her mouth, but he shook his head.

“A King should always please his subjects before himself, Lady Alexander,” a devilish glint reflected in his eyes, and Collins nearly fell apart at the sight. Oh, how she loved when he got like this… She maintained her pout, but he saw the anticipation in her gaze as he reached for the tie once more.

He instructed her to get on all fours, and she readily complied.

Deliberately slow, Liam dragged the robe’s tie across her sensitive skin. She shivered at the cool touch of the silk and waited with baited breath to figure out what he was up to. The tie dragged across her spine before his hands selfishly settled on her ass, kneading it before delivering a fast swat.

Collins called out in surprise – but not pain. Liam kissed the reddened skin and gently massaged it, “Who is your king?” he growled.

“Mmmm,” Collins melted into his touch and pushed her ass further into his hand, ignoring his question.

Swat! Liam slapped her ass once more, making her jump, and she called out in delight. “I said, who is your king?”

“You are! You’re my king!” Collins dug her nails into the comforter as delighted in the tingle in her skin.

“And who is my queen?” Liam’s grip grew tighter, leaving red marks from the force of his fingertips, and he watched the genuine smile form on her lips.

“I am.”

And just like that, Liam couldn’t wait any longer. He pulled her up, pressing her back against his as his hands found the apex of her thighs. His thumb teased her clit as he turned her over, settling her on her back, and she hastily helped him pull off his pants. The building anticipation boiled over and left them both desperate

Liam stepped out of his boxers and pajama pants and settled his hands on her thighs, gently pushing them apart. He teased her with the tip, watching her hips grind against him in want, and in one swift move, he drove into her. The guttural noise in Liam’s throat was overwhelmed by the sharp moan from his fiancé. He waited for her to adjust to his length before setting the fast, rough pace they both craved.

Collins squirmed under his hooded stare, the pleasure mounting in her hips as he delivered each perfect thrust. His body was slick with sweat as it covered her body, his mouth claiming hers as their tongues fought for dominance. Her nails scraped down his back her body flushed, “Liam-Liam, I’m so… I’m so…” Collins didn’t need to articulate any further.

Liam adjusted his grip on her legs, using the new leverage to drive deeper and deeper into her. Her vision blurred as pleasure coursed through her veins and threatened to consume her. Liam’s lips were selfish, kissing her neck, her chest, her jaw… He was desperate to taste her, to feel her.

His thumb brushed over her clit, and that’s it.

Collins felt her chest constrict as she sucked in more and more oxygen, dissolving into her climax. Oh, she’s so close- she’s- she’s- fuck. She came apart underneath him, writhing in pure bliss as every muscle burned with delight.

Watching her come apart was too much for Liam. “Fuck, Collins, I’m close…” he rasped, and his grip on her hips tightened as he pounded harder and harder. She felt his cock pulse inside of her, and it made her sensitive body twitch with desire. His cum was hot and sticky as it filled her, and Liam’s chest heaved as he leaned his head down to her.

Collins brushed his sweaty curls out of his face, looking up at him with such love that it nearly made his heart stop. Resting her hand on his cheek, she kissed him softly and gently. They took their time, acting as if the world stopped just for them.

Hesitating, Liam gently pulled himself out of her and stepped away to retrieve a warm washcloth. After cleaning them both, he picked up his exhausted fiancé and placed her comfortably in her side of the bed before climbing in beside her.

Collins’ tired eyes widened as she saw him settle in beside her, “Shouldn’t you be sneaking back to the guest wing?”

“We’ll be married in a few weeks… I think we can survive the scandal of spending a night together,” Liam kissed her forehead and welcomed her in his arms as she snuggled close to him.

“I still can’t believe we’re really getting married,” Collins admitted, “I keep waiting for some disaster to separate us for good…”

Liam’s chest constricted as he watched her in his arms, suddenly even more aware of how close he’d been to losing her. “I’ll never let you go, I promise,” his voice was so raw that it made Collins flutter her eyelids open to look at him.

“And neither will I,” she whispered truthfully.

That night, they fell asleep in each other’s arms, holding on like nothing else mattered…


End file.
